1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device configured with a tray.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as blade servers, are oftentimes configured with multiple trays for housing hardware components, such as system boards and storage devices. Users can replace hardware components in the trays or add new hardware components into the trays by accessing the trays. However, the trays are oftentimes fixed firmly in the chassis by securing means such as screws, such securing means may be difficult for the users to access the trays without extra tools and/or special equipment.
With the above described disadvantages in view, there is a need to provide an electronic device which allows the user to access the trays much more easily.